


Exit Wound

by NicoleBloom89



Series: Love sickness [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleBloom89/pseuds/NicoleBloom89
Summary: Nick felt himself choking up. Reality was too cruel sometimes.“I'm no longer a grimm,” he said, barely keeping himself together. Renard blinked.“What?” Nick looked down at his hands.“I... I lost my power. Adeline she... she did it. I am no longer a grimm.” His voice broken and fragile. He felt like he was seconds from falling apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wr).



> So, this was requested from wr:
> 
> Could you write one...  
> Or nick says to the captain, after losing his Grimm ability, "sorry,I'm useless to you"
> 
> And there was no way I could turn down such a lovely challenge! So, this is the result. I hope it will be to your satisfaction!

**Exit Wound**

Nick stood outside the door, his hand in midair, indecisive whatever to knock or not. He had been standing there, god knows for how long. He felt stupid, ridicules even. He was still dressed in his tuxedo for crying out loud! But when Trouble had crashed the wedding and told them about Renard being shot at Nick and Juliette's house, there had been no time to change clothes or debating whatever to leave or not. Besides, the angry mob of wesen ready to attack them did certainly help them along the way.

Monroe had offered to keep him company, but Nick had declined. He felt bad enough for causing them both so much trouble on their special day, to ruining their honeymoon too would simply not do; no matter what the situation might be. Hank had volunteered as well but Nick would rather have him with Wu working the crime scene. And Juliette... well, it was complicated.

So, here he stood, alone, at the hospital _trying_ to summon the courage to enter the room which his Captain is currently occupying.

Nick felt like he was intruding, as if he had no right to even be here; especially since it was, in a way, his fault for Renard being here. And yet, maybe because of it, he felt he _had_ to be here.

Sighing Nick finally knocked, waiting for order to enter, but none came. Frowning Nick knock again, louder, but still, no respond. Hesitatingly Nick shoved the handle down, then, slowly opened the door.

Nick hoped that his Captain wasn't carrying his gun. Surely the man wouldn't oppose shooting Nick in the ass for the trouble he had caused.

“Sir?” His voice sound abnormally high in the overall quiet room. Nick felt like he was walking to his own execution. Without his grimm power to relay on he felt almost overwhelmingly defenseless. _If_ the Captain truly did point his gun at him, there were nothing Nick could do about it. He'd be sitting ducks. It was a heavy feeling to carry.

Forcing himself forward Nick walked to the side of the bed. Never been in this kind of situation with his Captain before, Nick was lost of what to do with himself, or what to do about the man in question. Renard was still unconscious, and show no sign of waking up anytime soon.

Trying to make his stay a bit more comfortable, which was very unlikely by the look of the chair, Nick took a seat. The chair was indeed awful.

Choosing to ignore it in favor of watching the man beside him, Nick soon lost himself at sight before him. Renard looked pale and tired, but no less powerful.

True, Nick had seen his Captain many times in the past but never before had Nick been able to _really look_. Nick took fully advantage of the situation. The man was beautiful. With his raven hair and sharp cheekbones. Honestly, it was a small miracle that the Captain wasn't married yet. Surely there were plenty of women dying to say ‘I do’. The idea of his Captain getting married to someone had him clutch his fist in cold rage. The reaction had Nick baffled and somewhat confused. It was not like he had any right to declare to whom the Captain was to marry to - if the man ever did decided to, one day. Besides, it wasn't as if he had a crush on the older man. Sure, Renard is a handsome and very attractive man, he won't deny that. He wasn't blind. But that didn't mean he wish to date the man. Did it? Nick felt his stomach flutter with excitement at the idea.

“Monroe and Rosalee’s wedding was beautiful.” He suddenly blurt out. Finding anything to keep his mind from drifting to the subject of his own questionable sexuality.

“Rosalee was stunning in her dress, and Monroe. .. well, he was pretty much radiating with happiness. The food was good, but it could have a bit more seasoning. And the cake, God don't even get me started on the cake! As soon as I get the chance I'll hunt the baker down and demand to get a copy of the recipe. I admit I'm not much of a chef, or pastry chef, or baker, but, for that cake? I'm willing to give it a try. Perhaps I can sneak in a piece for you to try later. I'll have Wu or Hank to taste it before, of course. Would hate to poisoning you,” Nick said, chuckling softly. As he talked Nick found himself smiling more and more. The crushing weight of reality wasn't as suffocating anymore.

“It's a shame that you couldn't be there. I'm sure the guests would have freaked out, you being a prince and all.” The mental image of it all had him laughing. “Have you ever been to a wedding before?” Nick asked out loud, throwing a quick glance at his Captain's still unconscious form.

“I bet you have. With looks like yours I'm sure the women claws each other's eyes out to have you escorting them. Can't really say I blame them. They have good taste. I'll give them that. I wouldn't have mind-”

Realizing what he was about to say, not to mention what _he'd_ said already, made him flustering hot with embarrassment. Too busy with cursing himself and equally thanking, oh the gracious Lord, that his Captain was still unconscious, Nick failed spectacularly to notice the slight upbeat shown on the heart monitor.

“What the fuck am I saying? Maybe I should have myself cheeked over while I'm here. Because clearly, I'm losing my mind.” Then, Nick frowned. “Actually. It wouldn't be that far fetched consider what I've to deal with on daily basis,” he said, tiredly running his fingers through his hair.

“Fuck, I need coffee, but the shit they serve here will surely put me in a hospital bed right next to you. Or worse, kill me all together.”

“And we can't have that.” Nick almost jumped out of his skin, not prepared to actually get a respond.

“C-captain?” Neither was he prepared by the Captain's surprisingly bright eyes. It somehow took his breath away. _I really should consider make an appointment with the doctor before I leave_ , Nick thought.

“Not that I'm not happy to see you Nick, but why are you here?”

“To see you, actually.”

“Me? What for?” Renard looked genially perplexed. Did he seriously expect Nick to turn a blind eye and ignore visiting his Captain after he'd received news like that? The lack of respect Renard viewed his character stung quite a bit.

“Oh, why indeed. It couldn't possible have anything to do with the fact that you got _shot_!” Nick replied, dryly. Unable to keep the sarcasm under rap. Renard looked at him, clearly unimpressed; and yet Nick could have sworn he saw a bit of adoration, touched and a still lingering surprise in the older man's eyes. Then, the fact that Renard _wasn't_ expecting any to visit him hurt equally bad, if not more. _Now I'll feel more like an ass when I tells him the second reason to why I'm here._

“This is not my first time being shot, and far from being my last. I can ensure you.” Nick felt a snappy reply at the tip of his tongue, unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately since he wasn't too kin on getting himself kicked out of here, Renard beat him to it. “ _But_ , I'm touched that you came. And relief that you're still very much alive.”

Nick felt his pent up anxiety and stress that had steadily building itself up over the last hour and a half sipping out of him. He instantly relaxed, his shoulder eased and he no longer felt as if he was about to snap. It was an interesting experience. The only one who had been able to ground him quite like this was Juliette. When he had loved her with every fiber in his body, that is. She is - _was_ , his center; his home. But his world was no longer a straight arrow with her in focus. She was no longer the only person his heart cared for. Now it was inhabited by Hank, Wu, Monroe, Rosalee, Trouble and many more. His Captain included. Nick isn't sure when it all happened, how he'd miss his old world, narrow as it was, expand to such a huge proportion. He had gained new friends, and old ones had growth in their importance. Then, there were Juliette. Something old and comfortably, something he could always count on to be the same - safe, secure.

And then he became a grimm.

New possibilities and responsibilities. His old reality no longer fit inside the frame he had once built, which includes Juliette herself. The once warm portrait with the two of them together no longer held the spark with love and compassion it once had - the glue that kept them united.

Even this had gradually sneaked up on him without his notice. Sure, the strain on their relationship had been there since Adeline and her stupid cat, but the final push had first shown itself earlier today. The moment in the car as Juliette had been thrilled about him once again being normal - his grimm power locked away. That's when Nick knew for certainty. He had changed far too much to box himself back inside the small little frame he had once lived in. They no longer fit together. Juliette no longer fit in his new made frame. She was no longer his centerpiece - the picture to his frame.

He could still see the disappointment on her face when he had openly mourned his lost abilities. It's not like Nick couldn't understand her frustration. He _did_ live a normal life before he come in contact with his ancestors inheritage after all. But, what Juliette fail to understand – and would forever do so, was that the grimm aspect of his life was just as much him as everything else, if not more.

Losing his power resembled very much like losing a limb. Nick could still _feel it_ , the power lingering inside of him, just... he wasn't able to access it. And Nick feared that without it, he wouldn't be able to protect and serve in the same capacity as he once had. Perhaps unable to even serve at all... His heart ached at the thought.

“Nick?” The detective snapped out of his haze, meeting the firm gaze of his Captain. Nick felt himself blush slightly under the man's soul-searching stare. The Captain's persona suddenly felt teen times greater than usual and Nick once more longed for his inner grimm's strength and power. He felt so bloody useless without it. It only help to amplified his resolve that he had no other choice but to go through with his original plan. The fact almost shattered him.

“I came because I wanted to make sure you were alright,” he said. “I was at Monroe and Rosalee’s wedding when I heard what had happened to you.”

“I know. I ran into Trouble as I tried to find you – to _warn_ you about Adaline. The witch found a way to seal away your powers. I hope she wasn't too much of a distraction on the wedding.” Nick chuckled humorlessly.

“She made quite an entering,” Nick said, smiling wide. “A grimm running like a maniac towards a herd of wesens. I'm sure you can imagine the riot.” Renard wince in sympathy.

“Sorry about that. It was never my intention to ruin the wedding. I hope the couple aren't too distraught.”

“Don't worry about it. The ceremony was lovely and the cake was to-”

“Die for, or so I have heard.” The detective instantly turned a lovely shade of pink and Renard thought it suited the man rather well. In fact, Renard made a mental note to try and bring his detective into the adorable color in the future. _But why wait?_ he thought.

“And yes, it's a shame I couldn't attend the wedding. Unfortunately I was too busy getting shot.” The pink color Sean had quickly came to adore shone bright, but then it rapidly dimmed until the man before him turned worryingly pale. “Nick, are you alright?” He asked, genially concerned.

“I'm sorry for causing you so much pain and trouble,” Nick mumbled. “It can't be easy to have a grimm running around in your city.” _At least I won't be for much longer_ , Nick thought sadly – a bitter reminder of the paper burning in his pocket.

Renard could see it clear as day – the detective was drowning in guilt. Reaching out Renard placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, squeezing it gently. Shyly Nick meet his eyes.

“It's true that having a grimm running around in my territory is far from ideal – too much paperwork.” He said, giving Nick a reassuring smile. “But, it has its advantage. For starters, wesen related cases is far much easier to deal with then it would have with anyone else in charge.” Nick didn't comment, still too ashamed. Renard sigh heavily.

“Nick, I have never regret my decision of having you here, and that won't change and time soon either. I never saw you being a grimm as a disadvantage, but a strength. In fact, I am honored to have you working for me – _with me_. I couldn't have accomplice half the things I have done without your help. Portland is a safer place _because_ of you and I, personally, are proud to have a grimm in my city. What happened to me wasn't your fault. Never was.”

Nick felt himself choking up. Reality was too cruel sometimes.

“I'm no longer a grimm,” he said, barely keeping himself together. Renard blinked.

“What?” Nick looked down at his hands.

“I... I lost my power. Adeline she... she did it. I am no longer a grimm.” His voice broken and fragile. He felt like he was seconds from falling apart.

“But what about the potion I sent with Trouble? I specifically told her to give it to you.” The detective sadly shook his head.

“I'm so sorry, Nick. Really, I'm.”

“Don't be. Perhaps it's for the best,” Nick said, standing up. “This way there will be no one to come after me or the people I care about.” It was a weak consolation, but it was all he had. “I didn't just came over here to check on you, sir.”

“Oh?”

“I also came here to tell you that I'm handing in my resignation on Monday morning.”

“W-what?”

“I have already signed the papers,” he said, patting the left pocket on his jacket. “I wasn't sure if you would be released from the hospital by then so I came here to tell you myself. I thought it would be the polite thing to do, consider everything we been through.”

“Yes, well, that's very kind of you, but... _why?”_

The younger man looked sudden uncomfortable, fiddeling with his hands and unable to keep eye contact more then a few seconds. But Renard would have none of it. He had every right to know the reason behind why his best detective sudden decision to quite. Also, Renard felt hurt – _dismissed_.

“Tell me the reason, Nick. You own me at least that much.” Nick wince under the Captain's harsh tone.

“Because I no longer have the right to work under your command, sir.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The man who attacked you was looking for me. He came to my house to kill _me_. The bullet was meant for me, and yet, it was you who took the hit. I might not have pulled the trigger, but invertible, I did. What kind of detective jeopardize the safety of his own Captain?”

“Nick, we have been through this already. It wasn't your fault. Furthermore, it's my job as your Captain to protect you. It's my job as the prince of Portland to-”

”What the hell do you think my job is?” Nick snapped. “Do you honestly think you're the only one who's job is to protect? There is no police, nor detective, that wouldn't risk their life for you! For fuck sake, Sean! You are our _Captain!_ You're the king on the chessboard, the most important piece in the game – the rest of us? We are just pawns; there to do the bidding.” Nick ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. “I was unable to protect you. I have no longer the right to serve you. Which is way I hand in my resignation.”

Renard's mind was racing. Everything was happening too fast.

“Thank you for everything. It's been a privilege working for you, sir.” With a quick bow – god knows why – Nick went for the exit.

“Nick, wait!” Nick ignored him. Renard watched powerless as Nick slipped further out of his reach. If Nick left, there were no guarantee that Renard would ever see the man again. He couldn't let that happened.

In blind panic Renard leaped out of the bed, the blanket twisting itself around his torso and legs. Burning pain, wild and sharp, caused him to cry out in agony. Black spots danced before his eyes and his breath came fast and heavy. In need of support Renard reached for the wall – then, the blanked snared itself around his ankle, pulling his leg back. Renard lost his balance and fell.

The sharp cry of his Captain in pain had Nick halting instantaneous. He quickly turned around, only to see – much to his horror – that the Captain was no longer in his bed. Nick was about to ask what the fuck he think he was doing, when the man sudden stumbled and fell. Without thinking Nick sprung into action. His body launched forward, quickly as a snake. His arms wrapped themselves around the man's shoulder and waist. The extra weight, sudden and far too much for Nick to handle on his own, forced his legs to buckle. With a yelp his back collide harshly against the wall, then crashed to the floor in a heap of limbs. His breath was effectively knocked out of him when seconds later the added pressure of his Captain's body tumble down upon him.

Panting and cursing, trying to catch their breath, neither of them moved from the compromised position on the floor. Nick would in any other situation blush, mortified of having his Captain spread all over him, but at the moment he only found comfort in the close proximity. Nick realized that he didn't mind that much. In fact, it felt surprisingly nice. Safe even. The heavy body of his Captain on top of him, shielding him, protecting him. The thought had him squirming.

“A-are you alright?” Renard's voice was tight and short of breath. Nick felt his anger blossom hotly in his chest.

“Am I alright? What the hell, Sean! You're the one who is fucking wounded. Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“No. I do very much like to avoid that, if possible.”

“Then why the hell did you leave bed for? You could seriously have hurt yourself! What were you thinking?”

“You left me with no other choice. You refuse to stay when I asked you to.”

”Why are you so desperate to keep me here?” Nick asked. Genuinely baffled by the extension to the older man's effort. “I'm no longer a grimm. I....sorry, but I'm useless to you. You have no reason to want me here.” It pained him, but it was the truth, all of it.

“Let me help you back to the bed, th-” His words were swallowed by firm lips pressed against his own; hot and demanding. Nick swear his heart explode - electrified by the bright lightning that sudden struck him. Sparks were going haywire. Then the Captain's tongue invaded his mouth; dominated him with frightened ease. Nick had never been one to submit, always the one in control, but with his Captain? Nick moaned at the thought. Renard growled in response, and honestly, it was the most arousing sound Nick had ever heard. _Fuck, I could get use to this_ , he thought.

Then, before things could escalate too far, Renard broke the kiss. Nick instantly missed the man's lips; now wet and swollen. Nick licked his own, equally bruised lips and felt a pang of hunger he hadn't felt in a long time.

“You say I have no reason to want you here,” Renard said, his voice raw and thick with lust. It sent a pleasant shiver down Nick's back. “But trust me. I have every reason to want you here.” Nick felt his heart flutter at the man's declaration.

“I don't care if you're no longer a grimm. True, it will complicated things, but Nick; you're an outstanding detective. I'd hate to see you go.”

The gentle touch of Renard's hand cupped his cheek, holding him with love and adoration. “Nick, please stay.” Renard was not a man to beg, but for Nick, he would do anything. “Stay with me.”

The plead broke Nick's heart as much as it healed it. The idea of exploring whatever was between them should have scared him, but it didn't. In fact, it thrilled him. Nick had never really been interested in pursuing a relationship with another man, had not even consider the possibility. But now?

The Captain was an attractive man, and if Nick was being honest with himself, kissing Renard didn't felt like kissing a man, but rather like kissing someone you loved. It felt right, natural even. And Nick would be a fool to throw it all away because of guilt.

“I can't argue with you logic, sir,” Nick said, and sealed the deal with another kiss.

 

Renard observed the younger man with his heart too high in his throat to breath properly. Just as he wasn't a man with the habit to beg, neither was he a man to wear his emotions on his sleeves, much less a full blown love confession. He's not sure when it started. He's not sure at what point you'd define being in love. There was no moment of clarity, no feeling of having fallen in love – he just had. The detective had manage to break Sean's defense, _all of them_ , and Nick wasn't even aware of what he'd done.

He'd hoped that Nick would realized by time, but when Nick threatened to leave, Renard had been forced to act. Renard have a lot of regrets because of whom and the life he choice to live, but kissing Nick was not one of them. He only hoped his action hadn't backfired.

As the silence stretched on Renard began to feared the worst. But then Nick spoke, and shortly after, he was once more engulfed in a passionately kiss. Renard wasted no time before he had his tongue inside Nick's mouth, once more claiming the man. Nick eagerly opened up, allowing Renard to control the kiss, but Nick was far from passive – he kissed back as good as he got. The kiss turned sloppy and dirty, lips clashing and sharp teeth nipping and biting at swollen lips. Nick soon found himself on his back with his Captain more or less pinning him to the floor. The weight of the bigger man felt good, securing, and Nick couldn't get enough. Running his hands up and down Renard's wide back, eager to feel and touch. Renard felt the same way. He wanted to know what made the detective squirm, what made Nick moan and cry out with pleasure. Renard was desperate to hear his name on the younger man's lips in ecstasy. Fueled by lust Renard slotted himself between the detective's legs and jerked his hips down and forward, _hard_.

Nick throws his head back and yelled loudly, his voice lewd and filthy. Renard almost came in his pant by the sound alone. _Fuck!_ If his body wasn't so battered and useless Renard would already be balls-deep inside off the detective, pounding the man so hard it would leave marks on the damn floor!

Growling in frustration Renard bit down on the man's lips, basking in the pleasant sound escaping the younger man. Breaking their kiss Renard grazed Nick's delicate skin with his teeth, nipping at the smooth skin down his jawline; his instinct to claim and mark his new lover overruled anything else. Renard felt his usually firm control flying out the window. It was frightened and yet exhilarating. Renard had never felt so alive.

With a broken moan Nick shoved both his hands into Sean's hair, keeping the man's face pressed against his throat and Renard kept sucking on that one spot that had his eyes rolling towards the back of his head. Nick had always been aware of his few selected weak spots; his nipple would be one of them, but this particularly kink, to be marked by his lover was new to him. A sharp bite made him groan.

“Fuck, Sean,” Nick gasped, grasping Sean's hair tightly. Renard chuckled, the detective practically melted under his ministrations.

“You know,” Renard said, moving his mouth back up to Nick's lips, giving him a quick kiss. “This is the third time you have called me by my first name.”

Nick realize with a frighten clarity that yes, he had called his Captain by his given name. Blushing Nick averted his eyes, too embarrassed over his own slip-up to look the man in the eyes. Having none of it Sean tips Nick's head up, forcing the detective to meet his eyes. “I like it.”

Still a bit embarrassed about it, Nick gave him a shy little smile. Renard thought it was adorable.

“In fact, I look very much forward to hear it on your lips as I make you come,” the man whispered, his voice husky and laced with filthy promises. Nick felt his body practically vibrating with lust, his cock uncomfortable hard in his far too tight pants.

“Sean, _please_.” Nick didn't care how needy he sound. All he could think about, all that he _craved_ was the man's touch, his skin and heat, his mouth and teeth. Nick wanted _everything_ and he wanted it now!

Renard watched the man underneath him, thrashing and squirming; his lips swollen and wet, cheeks red and eyes glittering with arousal and hunger. Nick had always been handsome, but dame, the man was fucking gorgeous like this! All spread out and ready to be taken.

“Oh, darling...” Renard inhale sharply, his arousal too painful to ignore any longer. “When I'm done with you,” he whispered, sliding their bodies together, causing them both to groan in pleasure as their stiff cocks rubbed against each other. “W-when...when I'm done with you – _merde!_ You'll beg me to bend you over my desk and fuck you every time you enter my office.”

Nick's breath hitched. The image of himself with his legs spread wide and open for his Captain to fuck, to claim, turned Nick into a trembling mess of overwhelming lust and desire.

“Y-yes, _oh god, yes!_ ” His fingers digging harshly into the flesh of his Captains back and shoulders, desperate to find some sort of anchor in the haze of pleasure he felt.

“You have no idea how long I have longed to have you, Nick. To make you _mine_.” A powerful thrust of the man's hips almost tipped Nick over the edge. He was so close of coming it hurt!

“I... I'm about to...”

The distinct sound of someone clearing her throat made the two men froze. By the door stood a woman; blond and dressed in black, simple but yet fashionably. The woman, still very much a stranger to Nick, had an air about her that screamed money and something... timeless. Not to mention someone who carried around some serious power and great influence. Whoever she was, Nick knew enough about her to know to avoid picking a fight with her, a fight he was sure to lose. Furthermore, and perhaps most significant of it all, she'd look rather familiar, but he could be wrong – his brain wasn't exactly functional at the moment; not with Renard still on top of him and very much hard and ready to claim him in the most intimate ways. Nick bit back a moan, desperate to prevent any further embarrassment.

“Mother, how nice to see you.” Nick blinked rapidly _Wait-what now?_ “Thought I wished you'd have called first.”

“I can see why,” she replied, amusement sparkled in her eyes. “Tho it's rather difficult to give you a call when you lay unconscious in a hospital bed, wouldn't you agree, dear?”

Nick felt his mouth dropped. _There is no way this woman can be Sean's mother_ , he thought. _Surely she is far too young_.

Then reality sudden came crashing down on him. He was currently laying on the floor with a grown ass man on top of him, which whom he recently had been busy kissing with and probably much more had they not been interrupted - interrupted by the said man's _mother_!

Groaning Nick took refuge in Sean's wide chest, hiding his burning face for the woman to see. Nick had never felt so mortified in his whole life!

“I came as soon as I heard about your accident,” she explained. “But I can see you're more than well taken care off.” Her smile grow impossible wide. Nick wished the floor would just swallow him whole. “Mind to introduce me to your, um, nurse?”

Did she have to laugh? _Fuck god, just kill me now_ , Nick thought, literally _dying_ with embarrassment.

“Mother,” Renard growled dangerously. A clear warning if Nick ever heard one.

“My apology. I didn't mean any harm, I assure you.” Renard sigh. _Cock-blocked by my own mother, how original,_ he thought as he reluctantly parted from the tempting body underneath him.

“Nick, this is Elizabeth, my mother,” he said, carefully standing up. Nick followed the man's lead shortly after – oh so grateful to no longer be sporting a raging hard-on. Figured he had embarrassed himself enough for a lifetime.

“It's a pleasure meeting you, ma'am.”

“Trust me Nick, the pleasure is _all mine_ ,” she replied, smiling wickedly. Nick couldn't stop the heat that flushed from his ears down to his cheeks at the remark.

“W-well, I better be going,” he said, clearing his throat. “I have a few things that needs to be taken care off.”

“Yes, of course,” Elizabeth said, stepping aside to let him pass. “I hope to meet you again sometimes. I would love to get to know the man who has capture my son's heart a bit better.” Nick felt a pleasant warmth spread throughout his body and heart. “How about dinner? All three of us on Sunday 7 o'clock?”

“I... um, yes. Sounds lovely.”

“Wonderful! I'll have Sean texting you the address.” With nothing else to say, Nick nod in agreement and went for the door. As he reached the handle he was sudden stopped by his Captain's firm voice.

“Nick, I expect you at work bright and early on Monday morning,” he said. “That's an order.”

“Yes, sir”, Nick replied, unable to contain his smile. “Anything else?”

“Um, yes...” The man sudden averted his eyes, avoiding looking directly at him. Nick thought he could see a faint trace of red on the older man's cheeks, but he could be wrong.

“I...very much look forward to Sunday,” Renard said. “Expect to dress formal, I plan on spoiling you.” Nick grinned. The older man was definitely blushing!

Nick shook his head in disbelief. He came here with the purpose to quit his job, he curtainly didn't expect to walk out of here with his job still in tact _and_ dinner reservation with his _very_ handsome Captain.

“I look forward to it, too,” he replied, and left the room. His smile splitting his face on half.

The moment the door shut behind the detective, Elizabeth's eyes were instantly on him.

“Sir?” She asks, rising one of her eyebrows questioningly.

“Nick is one of my detectives,” Renard explained. “One of my best, actually.”

”I see… and when you say 'yours' you mean _yours_?” Renard can't help but to smile, his lips still tingling from the early kiss.

“We have not yet put a label to what we have,” he said, laying back down on the bed with a content sigh. Elizabeth took a seat beside him.

“But,” Renard said and tucked the blanket around himself. “I'm hoping the dinner on Sunday will change all that.”

Elizabeth watched the happiness in her son's eyes. It made her smile. It had been so long since he had been happy, after all. And all because of a grimm no less! _Oh well, could have been worse_ , she thought. _The man was rather handsome..._

“Then, how about I fix you up so that you can get back to wooing _your_ detective?” She suggested. Renard grinned. Grateful to have such a loving mother.

”I have waited years to have him mother, I am sure I can wait until Sunday.” _But after dinner_ , Renard thought, _I'm done waiting_. He then looked sharply at his mother.

“Mother, would you be so kind to take into a hotel? I'd rather have the apartment to myself after our dinner on Sunday night.” Elizabeth chuckled.

“Of course, dear.” She promised, more then happy to help her son find his mate. Even if that mate so happens to be a grimm.

“Good.” There was no way he would allow her to stop him from roughly fucking the detective a second time. In fact, he might accidentally kille her if she did.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes fondly at her son. The man grinning like an idiot in love. Chuckling she made a mental note to make reservation down at The Mist. Elizabeth found herself very much looking forward to Sunday. She'd have a few embarrassing story about her son's early days to share with the grimm after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thought? Would love to know your opinion and kudos are highly appreciated, as always!
> 
> Thanks for reading and Happy Easter everyone <3
> 
> Much love Nicole


End file.
